C&S
by askty
Summary: Si me permites adentrarme en tu vida ten por seguro que yo sere lo último que veas y sientas...


**los personajes de south park no me pertenecen** .

Otra vez te encuentro, en el mismo sitio, como siempre llevas tu mano a la cabellera que, como se es común se alborota por culpa del viento que desprende de cada auto bus que va y viene .

siempre admirandote desde una distancia prudente,causandome gracia al ver que intentas acomodarlos sin llegar a algun resultado que te satisfaga. Es difícil ¿sabes? :encontrarte todas las semanas esperando el mismo transporte que nos lleva a la misma dirección, pero me conformo con ello, porque es lo unico que tenemos en común, no encuentro suficiente confianza para hablarte y saber algo mas de ti, aparte de saber de memoria tu rostro: tus mechones de cabello rubio que siempre parecen intentar ir por su propia cuenta, culpa de ello tus ojos verdes intentan buscar a algún reflejó para juntarlos. Pues la primera vez me preocupé a ver ciertas reacciones tuyas en algumas cosas tan sencillas de la vida cotidiana, pasaron los días y se me hizo común en ti.

¿Será por ello que me digno a perder el auto bus cuando llego temprano?

Tal vez sea por que quiero conocerte, hablarte..

El día que ese momento llegue sera el comienzo de todo.

hoy es ese momento, pues, mi piel se erizo al sentir tus blancas manos acercarse de una manera insegura en uno de mis hombros, se que sudo, estoy nervioso, pero no asustado: tu suave voz calma cualquier inseguridad que exista dentro de mi.

-em..disculpe ngh ¿Ti-tiene la hora? -

-ha.. pues son las 7:34 am -

\- gracias - contestó amabilidad el ojiverde.

-no hay de que...-el pelinegro se dio cuenta que el pequeño rubio se había quedado a su lado, al parecer se encontraba desconcertado, supuso que llegaria tarde al colegio.

-Estas...¿atrasado? Se atrevió a preguntarle al adolescente.

-¿he? Pues si...y usted ¿a que ngh hora tabaja?... no quiero sonar como un entrometido, si-i no me quiere contestar ngh lo entenderé -Craig a penas pudo sacar unas palabras a limpió, ya que el chico le hablo con tal rapidez que tuvo que mantenerse en silencio para saber que contestarle...o por lo menos tener una idea.

-No, no trabajo - contesto con simplesa ante la mirada sorpresiva del mas pequeño.- simplemente me gusta salir de mi casa...no conozco a nadie aquí - intento aclarar lo dicho.

-¿se mudo de visita? ¿Alguno de sus padres no lo pueden ayudar? - el rubio intento buscarle una solución más fácil, pues, a su parecer si el estuviera en esa situación intentaría que lo ayuden de la alguna forma.

la conciencia de nuevo lo atormentaba, pero intento mantenerse neutral, no queria asustarlo - ellos por el momento estan de vacaciones, no quiero molestarlos -

el rubio intentó dar otra opción más facil al hombre, con el pasar de los tiempos fue adquiriendo confianza hasta tal punto que lo considero como una persona agradable, a diferencia de aquellas personas cercanas a él que nunca lo habían tratado con respeto: se le creia que estaba enfermo por culpa de sus ticks involuntarios.

Y asi duro esa amistad de doble cara, que semana tras semana se fortalecia entré ambos, pero...Craig al darse cuenta que el rubio no lo consideraba como se lo imaginaba en su cabeza, supuso que fallo en uno de sus pasos...le disgusto la idea,tendria que abortar su mision por más avance que haya llegado, su conciencia le recomendo que era lo mejor.

Ese día llegó como siempre, Craig lo esperaba con una cara de preocupación, al llegar Tweek y notar el cambio radical de su amigo se vio obligado a preguntale.

-¿Que sucede? - interrogo preocupado el menor.

-no, nada - el rubio noto que al igual que su actitud su voz sonaba entre conrtada y tambaleante .

-No creo un nada ngh te haga cambiar tan...dé repente - insistió el rubio

-bueno,tengo un problema...por desgracia hoy me iré de la ciudad y empiezo a temer - empezaba a lamentarse de su decisión.

El rubio se sorprendió por la respuesta, por su parte se encontraba desconcertado, al fin cuándo creyó tener un amigo en que confiar, aun que sea por pocos momentos no pudo evitar tener una cara de desagrado.

-¿Tener miedo? -

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y continuó - después de tanto de después de tanto tiempo me volveré a reunir con mis padres -

La respuesta hizo dudar al rubio con respecto a la relación que su amigo tendria con sus padres, pero prefirió no intervenir y buscar otro tema de conversación, ya que la intención de buscar otro tema era por que quería que se llevará un buen recuerdo el pelinegro...por su ultima vez juntos.

Llego el transporte, todos los pasajeros subieron a bordo como ya era de costumbre y solo esperaban llegar a su destino . Los amigos que tenían una notable diferencia de edad llebaban la conversación su fin, dentro de poco el rubio tendria que decirle Adiós para siempre al adulto. Al notar esto Craig le hablo con seguridad;

-Tweek..espera -el mencionado lo miro extrañado.

-Que suce ...- Craig no le permitió decir sus últimas palabras, solo apreto el gatillo.

Solo es escucho un sordo sonido que segundos después lo acompañado con un segundo disparo, el primero no logro matarlo, lo hizo sufrir...el último sentimiento que tuvieron en común.

la gente agobiada al ver cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez le perteneció a un joven noble, fluía incontrolablemente un liquido camersi de entre los asientos de manera imprudente, no tardo en oirse los gritos, los empujones se isieron presentes en un intento de huir, salir para pedir ayuda. No lo consiguieron. Por que Craig se arrepintio al igual que lo hizo con sus padres.

El joven adulto, con la adrenalina a mil amenazó al conductor para que este no abriera las compuertas, tenia otra idea en mente, no tendria que irse solo de este mundo, y es cuando empezo su primera y ultima clase de conducir, en donde pronto su mirar encontro un lugar perfecto para sellar con su vida y con las personas que lo acompañaban pronto sego su vista al sertir que su cuerpo fue glopiado con gran brusquedad que solo pudo en menos de un segundo hallarse recostado en el pavimento de las calles, el sonido de las ambulancias hacia eco en su cabeza y es cuando sonrie al ver el cuerpo del rubio a una distancia favorable. Con fuerzas y dolor se arrastró donde el rubio se encontraba.

-sabia que estarías con migo en las buenas y en las malas...-sonrio debilmente, al recostar su cabeza en el sueloy todo lo que alguna vez conoció dejo de existir.

 **Lo se es un fic sin sentido, pero escribo lo que mi corazón me dicta :,v naa mentrmentira XD es más cómo una especie de practica para volver a escribir después de ausentarme por tanto tiempo.**

 **si has llegado hasta aqui te agradezco que terminarás de leer esta bazofia XD**


End file.
